Christmas between friends
by melacullen
Summary: Un chalet de famille planqué au bout d'un sentier forestier. Un groupe d'amis très uni qui s'y retrouvent à chaque fin d'année. Un sapin de Noël bien décoré avec ses guirlandes et ses boules argentées. Des cadeaux, des marshmallows et des chocolats chauds partagés devant le feu de la cheminée. Des rires, des engueulades et de l'amour. Sans oublier la dinde et la neige. OS de Noël.


Noël est à nos portes et surtout déjà bien présent dans nos maisons.

Le Père Noël viendra distribuer ses cadeaux qui remplissent déjà sa hotte… _ou pas, _tout dépend si vous avez été sages cette année !

Mais en attendant d'ouvrir nos paquets, voici de quoi passer un bon moment.

Bonne lecture les gens !

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

**CHRISTMAS BETWEEN FRIENDS**

**PV BELLA**

Dès que je quittai la route nationale, en tournant vers le sentier forestier qui me menait vers le chalet familial, je me sentais déjà revivre.

_Les vacances de Noël pouvaient enfin commencer !_

Malgré que la neige m'ait suivi durant une bonne partie de mon trajet depuis la banlieue de Seattle, où je vivais et que les essuie-glaces de ma vieille Chevrolet rouge à plateau se battaient difficilement pour retirer les flocons qui résistaient encore sur le pare-brise, j'avais déjà la tête à la fête et à l'esprit de Noël.

A mes côtés, sur la banquette en cuir légèrement usée par les années, se trouvait bien entendu mon sac de voyage, ma sacoche d'ordinateur mais surtout plusieurs grandes poches où à l'intérieur, j'avais fourré tous les cadeaux que je devais encore emballer.

_Pas eu le temps de m'en occuper avant de partir… __comme chaque__ année !_

De toute façon, j'arrivais toujours la première afin de redonner vie à notre maison de vacances. J'aimais jouer à la décoratrice et animer les pièces où je me retrouvais, peu importe la situation car s'en était mon métier, _Bella Swan architecte d'intérieur po__ur vous servir !_

Les sapins verdoyants et élégants qui bordaient le chemin quelque peu défoncé et caillouteux, m'accueillirent avec leurs branches recouvertes par l'épaisse neige qui avait tenu à cause des températures négatives de ces derniers jours et au loin, je distinguais déjà la façade imposante du chalet. _Me voilà comme à la maison !_

A allure réduite puisque la neige me tenait toujours compagnie, j'approchais sûrement de mon havre de paix où j'allais profiter de mes amis autour de bons repas partagés à proximité du sapin que l'on aura joliment décoré et surtout du calme environnant puisque pas une seule habitation ne se trouvait à proximité mais je remarquai bien vite que la cheminée crachait de la fumée et qu'une voiture, que je ne connaissais pas, était stationnée devant l'entrée.

**-Hé Ho ! Y'a quelqu'un ? **Demandai-je en larguant tous les sacs dans l'entrée du chalet.

Je m'avançais vers le salon, qui se trouvait sur ma gauche et y découvris que l'âtre fait de briquettes rouges au manteau imposant, rougeoyait fortement à cause de multiples buches de bois qui brûlaient à l'intérieur. Des bougies disposées çà et là, réchauffaient et animaient le reste du salon dont la majeure partie des meubles étaient encore recouverts des draps blancs que nous balancions à chacun de nos départs après les fêtes.

**-Hé, **criai-je, **c'est Bella !**

J'entendis des pas au-dessus de ma tête, faisant craquer le plancher vieillissant puis des foulées rapides dans l'escalier.

**-Bellaaaaa ! **Me salua mon amie, sautillante, Kate, qui m'enlaça à m'étouffer. **Faut que j'te raconte !**

**-Kate, j'peux plus respirer ! **Je tentais de m'arracher de ses bras. **Kaaaaate, **la saluai-je comme elle me l'avait fait après qu'elle m'ait libérée.

_Nous étions folles et nous aimions ça !_

**-Viens, suis-moi ! **Kate attrapa ma main et m'entraîna dans son sillage vers la cuisine. **Garrett, **interpella-t-elle un homme qui avait la tête dans les placards, **laisse-moi te présenter Bella, ma meilleure amie depuis le bac à sable. Bella, voici mon Garrett ! **Termina-t-elle avec les yeux pétillants d'amour.

_Mon Garrett ? Pourquoi j'étais pas au courant de ça ?_

Ledit Garrett se retourna vers nous et me salua d'un éclatant sourire avant de s'approcher pour me faire la bise, que je lui rendis en même temps. Grand et athlétique, des yeux bleus, des cheveux bruns coiffés négligemment… _le genre de mec que Kate affectionne !_

**-Bonjour Bella, ravi de te rencontrer depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi ! **Me précisa-t-il.

**-J'espère que Kate ne t'en as pas trop dit… histoire qu'on**** lui puisse mieux se connaître ! **Rigolai-je.

**-Juste assez pour t'apprécier ! **

_Kate, t'es tombée sur le bon, on dirait !_

**-Alors vous deux… **éludai-je en les pointant avec mon index, **ça fait combien de temps ? **Me fis-je curieuse.

Mon amie alla se lover contre son petit-ami, qui passait un bras autour de ses épaules, la protégeant ainsi.

**-Depuis l'été ! J'étais en vacances à Saint Thomas, tu sais je t'en avais parlé… **je tentais de me rappeler mais Kate m'en disait tant que j'avais certainement pas dû y faire attention, **et Garrett m'a ****invitée**** à dîner ! **Termina-t-elle.

_Euh, j'ai raté des trucs là !_

**-Et depuis, on ne s'est plus lâchés. Kate est une femme étonnante et c'est ça qui m'a plu, juste après avoir croisé son sourire. **Rajouta Garrett, de l'amour dans la voix.

**-On est là ! **

Kate et moi sortions de la cuisine, laissant Garrett terminer de remplir les placards de victuailles et d'autres conserves en tout genre et filions accueillir ainsi Rosalie, enceinte jusqu'au cou et Emmett, qui portait leurs valises.

**-Oui moquez-vous de moi ! Je ressemble ****à**** une baleine, **râla notre amie. **Le bébé ne veut pas sortir et j'accuse déjà 10 jours de retard, j'en ai marre ! **Puis elle se tourna vers son mari. **Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! **

**-Ma Rosie chérie, tu restes la plus bel****le femme à mes yeux ! **Tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

**-Tu mens ! **Hurla-t-elle, en lui jetant son bonnet rouge à la figure. **Tu mens ! **

_Même enceinte, Rosalie n'a rien __perdu de son répondant__ !_

Appuyées contre le mur, les bras croisés, Kate et moi rigolions de les voir faire jusqu'à ce que Rosalie nous jette un regard noir qui mit fin à notre jeu.

**-Et si on s'y mettait ? **Lançai-je, laissant ainsi notre couple de fous se chamailler.

**-C'est parti ! **Entendis-je derrière moi alors que je débarrassais les draps.

Durant près de quelques heures, avant que la nuit ne tombe surtout, nous avions épousseté toutes les pièces, fait les lits des nombreuses chambres qui composaient le chalet, redonné vie à cet endroit que nous affectionnons tous tant. Angela, qui était arrivée un peu plus tard, à cause de son travail d'infirmière libérale, nous avait prêté main forte alors que les hommes de la maison étaient partis chercher un sapin dans la forêt.

**-Quelqu'un a des nouvelles d****'Edward ? Et de Jasper ? Je m'inquiète de pas les voir arriver ! **Nous demanda Kate, qui s'était vautrée dans l'un des fauteuils club en cuir marron.

**-Edward m'a téléphoné ce matin avant que je parte, il avait raté sa correspondance à Chicago. Une tempête ****de neige avait bloqué les avions au sol à JFK et il n'arrivera que demain. **Déclarai-je en allumant la télévision pour regarder la météo.

-**Comment ça « Edward m'a téléphoné ce matin… » ?! **Souligna Rosalie, qui était allongée sur le canapé, une couverture sur elle.

_Et merde !_

**-Ben on est amis alors c'est normal qu'on s'appelle ! **Dis-je, l'innocence incarnée, me concentrant sur les images diffusées sur l'écran. **Waouh vous avez vu, la neige tombera pour Noël, génial ! **Me réjouissais-je comme une enfant.

**-Be****lla, on se fout de la neige qui va tomber et depuis quand Edward t'appelle toi et pas moi, qui suis sa sœur quand même ! **Gronda Rosalie.

_Heureusement qu'elle est encore enceinte, elle ! Elle pourra __pas__ me courir après !_

**-Ben je sais pas ! **Je haussais des épaules. **Peut-être qu'il me préfère à toi ! **Me moquai-je.

**-Bella, j'attends ! **S'impatienta-t-elle.

**-Rose, **intervint alors Angela, **pas de contrariétés, tu dois être un maximum au calme. **

_Ma sauveuse…_

**-Pas de leçons sur comment gérer ma grossesse, pas main****tenant alors que je dois savoir ce qu'il se trame entre mon frère et cette sale cachotière, **dit-elle en me pointant du doigt.

_...ou pas !_

**-Jazz est dans la place ! **Nous coupa Jasper qui entra dans le salon avec une fille accrochée à son bras.

**-Les amis, je vous présente Maria. Maria, voici les amis ! **

_Du Jasper tout craché !_

Je m'approchais de lui pour l'embrasser et saluer son amie, qui me paraissait bien timide. _Ben la pauvre, elle va être servie avec les fous que nous sommes ! _Mais Kate et Angela l'entraînèrent avec elles pour lui faire visiter les lieux et l'acclimater certainement à notre rituel festif.

**-Merci mon chou, tu m'as ****sauvée**** des griffes de sorcière Rosalie ! **Le gratifiai-je d'un baiser sur la joue.

**-Je t'ai entendu, Bee, mais rassure-toi, je finirai par savoir ! **

**-Edward et toi ?! **Se douta-t-il, en parlant doucement.

**-Ouep ! Surtout qu'on s'est fiancés ****y'a**** 2 mois ! **Avouai-je, en montrant ma bague attachée à mon collier.

**-Oh putain, elle va vous tuer ! **Rigola-t-il.

Jasper, n'est qu'autre que mon frère aîné et surtout le meilleur ami d'Edward.

**-Bon, **la voix d'Emmett résonna dans tout le chalet, **j'espère que la bouffe est prête car nous, les vrais mâles, **il désigna son comparse, Garrett, pseudo-bûcheron d'un soir, **on a ****dégoté**** le sapin et on**** a faim ! Femmes, à manger ! **

**-L'homme de Cro-Magnon, il va se calmer et de suite ! **Cria Rosalie depuis le salon. **Et arrêtez de me laisser toute seule, c'est pas sympa tout ça ! **Se plaignit-elle.

_Mais pourquoi elle est encore enceinte ?!_

Chargée d'un plateau avec des tasses fumantes de chocolat chaud, Kate portait quant à elle des biscuits et des marshmallows, nous prîmes vite place autour du foyer de la cheminée grâce à la multitude de coussins posés au sol.

_On verra demain pour le sapin !_

Tous les couples étaient enlacés et cette image me fit mal au cœur mais demain, à cette heure-ci même, je serai dans les bras d'Edward. _Courage Bella ! _

**-Alors vous vous êtes enfin décidés pour le prénom ?**

Emmett et Rosalie attendaient un garçon, malgré que ce dernier ne fût pas pressé de nous rencontrer, préférant certainement la chaleur de sa mère douce, calme, attendrissante et aimante, et qui ne s'énerve jamais.

_Ne sois pas méchante, Bella !_

**-Et bien, on s'est décidés pour le prénom Benjamin ! **Déclara Emmett, de la fierté dans la voix.

**-Mais non, on avait dit Liam ! **S'énerva Rosalie.

_Qu'est-ce que je __disais… adorable__ !_

**-Toi, ****arrête**** de sourire bêtement ! **S'en prit-elle une nouvelle fois à Emmett.

**-Alors c'est Benjamin ou Liam ? **En rajouta Jasper.

**-Jazz… **le prévins-je en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

**-Benjamin ! **

**-Liam ! **

_Ok ! Ben on est pas sortis de l'auberge… ou plutôt du chalet !_

Au travers des enceintes dissimulées dans les murs du salon, Frank Sinatra chantait son Let It Snow et un jeu de cartes avait été sorti de l'un des tiroirs du grand buffet en chêne.

**-T'es qu'un tricheur, Jasper Thomas Swan !**

**-Et c'est de famille ! **Déclarai-je en jetant la carte qui nous permit de gagner une troisième fois.

J'entrepris de me lancer dans une petite danse de la victoire, me tortillant sur ma chaise et levant des bras mais bien vite reprise par tous où des fous rires éclatèrent rapidement.

**-Allez au lit, les enfants ! **

Tous mes amis s'éclipsèrent à l'étage et les portes des chambres claquèrent vite.

**-Emmett, vien****s m'aider ! **Râla Rosalie.

Notre couple de chiffonniers s'était installé dans la chambre du bas, bien plus pratique pour Rosalie et son gros ventre.

Le chalet retrouvait vite son calme, malgré que la musique continuait ses mélodies qui s'échappaient autour de moi mais je n'étais pas prête de me coucher parce qu'il fallait que j'emballe mes cadeaux et que je m'occupe de chercher toutes les décorations du sapin qui se trouvaient à la cave. _Et puis sans Edward, le lit me __paraîtra__ trop grand pour moi !_

**-Bonne ****nuit, **dis-je aux derniers qui grimpaient aux escaliers.

**-Merci, à toi aussi ! A demain !**

J'éteignais la musique et baissais la luminosité du salon pour mieux rallumer les quelques bougies qui s'étaient éteintes. Dans mon sac, je cherchais mon IPod et mis les écouteurs dans les oreilles pour me laisser transporter par la musique relaxante que j'affectionnais tant et qu'Edward avait composée pour moi, il y a quelques temps déjà.

**-Et merde ! **

Autour de moi, les cartons où se trouvaient les décorations de Noël s'étaient vidés et il y a en avait partout. Dans la chute, ils avaient entraîné quelques-uns de nos albums photos que j'embarquais avec moi, à l'étage pour les feuilleter.

Je me replongeais dans nos souvenirs, là où remontaient nos rencontres et la naissance de nos amitiés, qui s'étaient renforcées au gré des années et malgré l'éloignement. Je nous revoyais Rosalie, Kate et moi, à l'école lors des photos de classe, coiffées de couettes puis sur la page suivante, c'était Jasper et Edward et même là, alors qu'il avait 10 ans et 2 ans de plus que moi, je l'aimais déjà.

_Vivement que tu sois là, mon amour !_

Je tournais les pages remplies de mille et une photos et m'émerveillais de revoir nos vies se mêler au fil des clichés qui nous immortalisaient. Nos parents adoraient nous prendre en photos et se pavanaient de les montrer à leurs amis respectifs jusqu'à ce que nous réussissions à confisquer ces albums, qui désormais restaient ici _car aujourd'hui, nous avions grandi !_

Une enlace autour de mon corps et un souffle chaud me tirèrent de mon évasion, me faisant ainsi sursauter.

**-Aaaaaah ! **Criai-je.

Je me retournais et découvris Edward.

**-Tu m'as fait peur !**

Mon compagnon avait les traits tirés, un faible sourire sur les lèvres alors que je retirais mes écouteurs. _Je vais prendre soin de toi, chéri… promis !_

**-Bonsoir ma Bella, **murmura-t-il tout en cachant sa tête au creux de mon cou.

Je raffermissais mon étreinte autour de lui alors que nous échangions nos places, lui s'asseyant sur ma chaise et moi, sur ses genoux.

**-T'as fait bon voyage ? **M'enquis-je en caressant sa joue recouverte d'une fine barbe naissante.

**-Crevant mais maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux car je te tiens dans mes bras et je peux enfin souffler. J'aime tellement cet endroit… **souffla-t-il.

**-Moi a****ussi, **répondis-je en jouant avec ses cheveux, _voulant l'apaiser du stress du voyage._** Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose ? **Lui proposai-je alors que je ne montrai aucun signe de mouvement.

Edward se redressa et plongea son regard émeraude dans mes prunelles chocolat. Je pouvais déjà deviner ce qui se déroulait dans son esprit, uniquement grâce à l'expression de son visage et au fameux sourire en coin qui poussait sur ses lèvres, _que j'aimais tant embrasser !_

**-Viens… **soufflai-je, tout en lui tendant ma main.

Nous grimpâmes jusqu'au second étage, là où se trouvait ma chambre depuis la construction de ce chalet, retirant nos pulls en chemin et Edward me poussa sur le matelas, une fois la porte refermée, avant de plonger sur moi, m'enfermant contre lui et m'empêchant tout mouvement, _j'aime tellement sa possessivité dans ces instants-là !_

**-C'est la dernière fois que je pars aussi loin de toi ! **Déclara-t-il. **Je ne veux plus m'endormir sans toi et je veux me réveiller à tes côtés, **désirait-il, tout en débutant mon effeuillage. **Tu es une si belle femme que je veux pouvoir jouir de ce corps autant que je le souhaite ! **Je retirais mon chemisier bloqué à mes poignets.

**-Si c'est ce que tu veux alors je le veux aussi ! **Dis-je en tirant sur son tee-shirt.

Edward était médecin, et depuis près de 3 ans, il était parti faire de l'humanitaire et faisait des allers et retours ici afin de prendre du matériel médical et des besoins pharmaceutiques nécessaires dans les pays où l'organisation, l'entraide internationale, installait ses campements. A chacune de ses venues, nous en profitions pour nous voir et profiter de ce que nous avions. _Et à chacun de ses départs, j'accusais le coup ! _

**-Arriveras-tu à me supporter au quotidien ? Je peux me montrer très chiant quand je m'y mets****, **rigola-t-il avant de laisser glisser ses lèvres sur ma peau.

_Euh… c'est quoi la question ?!_

**-Edwaaard, **gémis-je faiblement, tirant sur ses cheveux alors qu'il jouait de sa langue autour de mon nombril percé.

**-Je veux t'entendre ma Bella ! **Me réclama-t-il, profitant de mon inattention pour enlever mon dernier sous-vêtement. **Parfaite ! **S'extasia-t-il en me jaugeant d'un regard gourmand et désirable.

**-Baise-moi, Cullen ! Maintenant ! **Exigeai-je pressée de le sentir en moi et que nous fassions plus qu'un.

**-A tes ordres ! **

Edward se débarrassa de son jean, entraînant son boxer et je me régalais d'avance du plaisir que j'allais recevoir car mon compagnon était déjà en grande forme.

J'ouvrais en grand les jambes où Edward vint prendre place et dans un mouvement calme, nos corps s'assemblaient et se mêlaient.

**-Huuum… **murmurai-je de le sentir enfin en moi.

Notre étreinte prit de l'ampleur, nos gestes devenaient désordonnés tant nous étions avides de nous toucher, de nous sentir, tant nous avions besoin de l'autre. Je me retrouvais vite à califourchon sur lui alors que j'accompagnais les mouvements de bassin d'Edward, faisant rouler mes hanches. Je le sentais grossir alors qu'il était enfermé entre mes chairs intimes.

**-J'te sens si bien, bébé ! **Grogna-t-il.

Je posais mes mains sur son torse et appuyais un peu plus intensément sur nos intimités, les faisant se toucher, se caresser et se mélanger.

**-Bordel, c'est tellement bon quand tu me chevauches ainsi. **

Edward se laissa retomber sur le matelas, me laissant maîtresse de notre échange que je voulais fort et grand pour qu'il m'emporte au loin. Je sentais ses muscles se contracter sous moi tandis que je donnais des mouvements de plus en plus désordonnés.

**-Merde Bellaaa, viens avec moi ! **

Edward taquina mon bouton de désir survolté par le frottement de nos corps enlacés. Je me couchais sur mon amant alors que je me laissais tomber dans les limbes du plaisir, accompagnée par ses derniers coups de reins.

**-Aaaaargggghhh, **lâcha-t-il en se libérant dans ma chaleur.

Nos corps engourdis par le plaisir, nous profitions de ce moment post-orgasmique quelques instants avant de parvenir maladroitement jusqu'à la salle de bains attenante pour mieux nous glisser sous le jet d'eau bouillante où notre corps à corps reprit mais de manière douce et intime.

***O*o*O***

**-Mais non pas là ! **

Je m'énervais parce que les garçons avaient décidé que le sapin irait près de la fenêtre alors qu'il serait bien mieux à côté de la cheminée.

**-T'es sérieuse là ? **Edward, sortit de derrière le sapin, le visage contrarié. **Ça fait 3 fois que vous nous faites bouger ce con de sapin ! **

**-Alors toi… **intervint Rosalie, qui avait une guirlande dans les mains, **tu fermes juste ta gueule ! **Et elle le frappa avec son arme du moment. **Tu mettras le sapin où**** on te dit de le mettre et ensuite, tu me diras pourquoi tu m'as caché que tu étais avec ma meilleure amie. **

**-Ma Rosie chérie, **tenta de la calmer Emmett, qui soutenait le sapin.

**-Toi, je veux pas t'entendre, c'est clair ! **

**-Sympa l'ambiance ici ! **

_Manquait plus que Riley la ramène !_

**-Putain, c'est maintenant que t'arrives, toi ! **Se fâchèrent les garçons.

Riley était le frère d'Emmett et nous étions un groupe de fous mais d'amis d'enfance, qui se retrouvait ici à chaque fête de Noël, depuis maintenant 10 ans.

_Merci Papa et Maman de m'avoir laissé les clés !_

**-Vas-y, commence pas ! J'ai passé une nuit affreuse à cause de ces idiots qui conduisent complètement bourrés et qui sont pas fichus de souffler correctement dans le ballon. Et en plus, ils se permetten****t de te donner une leçon sur la vie ! **Râla-t-il en se vautrant sur le canapé, à côté de Rosalie. **Alors ma grosse baleine, il est pas encore sorti ce mecton ?! **Se moqua-t-il.

**-C'est la faute à ton frère, tout ça ! **Dit-elle en caressant son ventre d'un geste maternel malgré les nerfs.

**-Bon on le fout ****où**** cet idiot de sapin ? **S'énerva Edward.

**-Ici, j'ai dit ! **Grondai-je tout en montrant du doigt son emplacement prévu.

-**Ca y est, j'ai démêlé toutes les guirlandes ! **Se félicita Angela. **Par contre, si je chope**** l'idiot ****qui**** les avait rangées telles que dans le carton, j'en fais de la chair à pâté pour chats. **

**-Le repas est prêt ! **Nous annonça Kate, qui revenait de la cuisine avec un plat rempli de frites, que j'entendais encore croustiller. _Miam Miam !_

Nous prîmes place tous autour de la grande table que nous avions décorée déjà aux couleurs de Noël, même si ce n'était que demain, et mangions le repas préparé par les bons soins de Garrett, notre chef cuisinier attitré, _après tout c'était son métier ! _

**-Voilà, c'est parfait ! **

On se félicitait car le sapin était fin prêt et brillait de mille feux. Cette année, nous avions décidé de le décorer en argent et blanc et je devais avouer que son feuillage vert et bien fourni, rendait le résultat impeccable. La guirlande électrique clignotante, donnait un petit truc en plus… _génial !_

Le reste du chalet avait également eu droit à un relooking festif, surtout l'entrée et la terrasse. Les garçons, malgré le froid qui régnait dehors, s'étaient attelés à la tâche et j'étais très fière de l'ambiance que nous avions donnée à notre maison de vacances. Il y avait une guirlande rouge qui courait tout le long des gouttières et sur la structure en bois, avaient été installés des éléments de Noël qui s'allumaient à la nuit tombée et ainsi un rêne et un Père Noël accueillaient nos visiteurs, _même si personne de plus n'était invité ! _

**-Allons chercher tous nos cadeaux pour les mettre sous le sapin. **

Plusieurs allées et venues permirent d'attraper le nombre incalculable de cadeaux, aux différentes formes, qui trouvaient place au pied de notre arbre de Noël.

Je m'appuyais contre le chambranle de la porte et observais cette animation que j'aimais tant. Tous mes amis étaient réunis et s'amusaient d'être tous ensemble malgré les quelques tensions qui résistaient.

**-Tout va bien, chérie ? **S'enquit Edward, qui me trouvait bien silencieuse.

**-Oui ! Rien ne pourrait aller mieux que de vous voir tous réunis pour fêter Noël ici. Je suis contente ! **

Edward m'enlaça, posant ainsi sa tête sur mon épaule et ses mains se posèrent sur mon ventre où les miennes les rejoignirent.

**-T'en voudrais pas un ? **Proposa Edward, en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Nos regards s'étaient posés sur Emmett et Rosalie, lovés sur le canapé, leurs mains jointes caressant le ventre de ma meilleure amie. Un sourire débile scotché à leurs lèvres, qui en créait un sur les miennes.

**-Tu voudrais ? **Fis-je surprise.

**-Ben avec toi à mes côtés, j'ai envie de tout ! **

_Hoooo… j'aime !_

Mon sourire s'agrandissait encore plus et en croisant mes doigts avec les siens, Edward comprit que moi aussi, je voulais tout avec lui.

**-Je t'aime ma Bella ! **

**-Moi aussi et même encore plus ! **

**-Impossible, ça ! **Rigola-t-il.

Plusieurs flashs crépitèrent autour de nous, photographiant notre couple, le sapin de la maison et les gens présents ici. Derrière l'appareil, je découvrais Angela qui aimait immortaliser tous ces moments, comme chaque année.

**-Et puis, il est grand temps de remplir à nouveau, tous ces albums photos qui sont à la cave ! **Déclara-t-elle.

Ainsi durant une bonne partie de la journée, l'appareil passa de main en main, crépitant devant les pitreries des garçons, les mines dépitées de certaines filles, les baisers échangés entre certains et surtout du rapprochement discret de Riley et Angela, _trop ad__orables !_

**-Garrett, viens te joindre à nous ! **L'appela Kate.

Le pauvre s'était enfermé à la cuisine, depuis le matin et avait à peine pris le temps de s'asseoir pour déjeuner avec nous.

**-Attends, juste 30 secondes que je sorte la dinde du four pour qu'elle termine sa cuisson à l'air. **

_On va se régaler et se péter le bide ! Bienvenue dans notre cercle d'amis, Garrett !_

D'autres photos furent prises et bien vite nos nombreuses cartes SD furent vite saturées.

**-Alors depuis combien de temps ça dure, toi et B****ella ? **Réclama Rosalie alors que nous étions tous installés au coin du feu.

La dinde de Garrett, ainsi que tous les plats qu'il avait préparés avec l'aide de Kate et de Maria, étaient un vrai délice. Dans nos mains, se trouvaient des assiettes à desserts avec nos parts de bûche pâtissière que Riley avait ramenée en débarquant dans la matinée.

J'étais installée entre les jambes d'Edward, et les autres couples avaient fait ainsi, les filles calées dans les bras des garçons, _même Angela était contre Riley… j__'adore !_

Mais Emmett était chargé de faire griller nos brochettes de marshmallows, Rosalie l'interdisait de l'approcher, grâce au feu rougeoyant et crépitant de la cheminée.

Je jetais un regard vers l'extérieur et remarquais qu'il neigeait à nouveau.

**-On**** va dehors ! **Déclarai-je. **Je veux jouer dans la neige !**

**-Non mais t'es folle ou quoi ! On est bien mieux au chaud et puis, j'attends de savoir ! **Nous rappela Rosalie. **Vous n'allez**** pas y échapper. **

Avec Edward, on se concerta rapidement puis on lâcha l'info.

**-Ça fait 5 ans ! **Qui fit un effet bœuf.

Tous nous regardèrent médusés, qu'on ait pu les flouer durant aussi longtemps. J'en profitais pour manger ma brochette filante de sucreries et gémissais de plaisir.

**-Mais… mais… **débuta Rosalie, perdant ses mots.

**-Tu veux savoir comment ? **Poursuivis-je, tout en glissant ma bague de fiançailles à mon doigt. **En se montrant encore plus malins, que vous tous réunis. **

**-Et nous sommes fiancés depuis 2 mois, désormais ! **Termina Edward, en m'embrassant violemment. **Mais j****e crois que ****j'aime**** Bella, depuis toujours ! **Fanfaronna-t-il.

**-Idiots ! **Nous fâcha Rosalie qui nous balançait des guimauves dessus, bien vite suivie par le reste de nos amis. **Mais je suis heureuse pour vous, **nous félicita-t-elle au milieu de cette avalanche de sucreries.

Notre chamaillerie bonne enfant se poursuivit à l'extérieur et se transforma en bataille de boule de neige.

_Ce que j'aime ces moments où nous retombions en enfance, malgré nos trente ans passés à chacun !_

Rosalie était restée sur la terrasse, assise sur l'une des chaises en teck, emmitouflée dans une couverture, une tasse de chocolat fumante entre les mains.

-**C'est l'heure les enfants, allons ouvrir les cadeaux ! **Fit un Jasper en mode paternaliste.

Trempés et légèrement sales, nous rentrions à l'intérieur. J'allais chercher des serviettes chaudes à la buanderie afin que nous puissions nous sécher sommairement puis nous reprîmes place autour du sapin.

**-Joyeux ****Noël ! **Déclara-t-on alors que les cadeaux passaient de main de main afin de trouver leurs destinataires.

Les plus gros paquets étaient pour Emmett et Rosalie et d'ailleurs, un plus grand arriva dans le salon, poussé par Jasper et Riley.

**-Génial, **s'extasia Emmett qui déballait une poussette dernier cri. **T'as vu ma Rosie, elle est chouett****e et notre Benjamin sera paré pour découvrir le monde à nos côtés ! **

**-Merci beaucoup, c'est adorable ! **Dit-elle, émue les larmes aux yeux.

Nous déballions tous nos cadeaux, nous émerveillant de ce que nous avions reçus ou encore critiquant les goûts douteux de certains, en matière de choix. Je reçus une nouvelle table d'architecte, qui était déjà installée à mon bureau, de la part de mon merveilleux compagnon ainsi que des vêtements, des bijoux provenant de mes amis.

**-Mais je te ferai bientôt un plus beau**** cadeau, qui grandira dans ton ventre ! **Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Au milieu du papier froissé et du bolduc coloré, nous rigolions en essayant certains jeux de société, qui resteront ici afin d'occuper nos prochains soirées tous ensemble.

**-Oh merci mon ****amour ! **Entendis-je.

Je me tournais vers Kate et Garrett. Cette dernière avait autour de cou, un collier en or avec un pendentif en diamant. _Ben dis donc !_

Alors que je faisais l'inventaire des cadeaux, Edward revint avec plusieurs bouteilles de champagne afin que nous fêtions Noël et célébrer notre amitié qui durait depuis longtemps.

**-Santé ! **

Les flûtes tintaient entre elles et les bulles pétillaient dans les verres et bien vite dans les têtes.

**-Oh Oh ! **Nous nous tournâmes vers Rosalie qui était debout et une flaque d'eau s'était formée à ses pieds. **C'est le moment, je crois !**

**FIN**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*****O*o*O**

Avec cet OS léger et festif, je vous souhaite ainsi de très bonnes fêtes et un Joyeux Noël… en particulier à Angélique, Sophie et Ousna, qui se reconnaîtront… mais aussi à Elodie, qui j'espère lira cet OS après avoir cliqué sur le lien qui se trouve sur mon mur Facebook.

Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt pour le chapitre 11 de Promotions et si vous souhaitez suivre mes news d'écriture, retrouvez-moi sur la page Facebook… Melacullen. Aimez et échangez avec moi !


End file.
